We Aren't So Different, You and I
by Klimette
Summary: The boy who lived is a being made up by Dumbledore. Nobody survived the killing curse that night. Two boys were marked by magic to do great things. Hadrian Potter would do anything to protect his little brother Alexander, the boy who lived, but what will happen when Alex realizes all he wants is to serve Hadrian, the true dark king. DumbledoreBashing! DarkHarry! WBWL! Enjoy! :)
1. Setting Things into Motion

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."

These words were spoken to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a private room inside a quaint little pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Severus Tobias Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts snuck away after only hearing the first part.

In another part of London, an evil man sits on his throne listening to the excuses of his followers for their failures. A dark figure walks into the throne room and Voldemort looks up.

"Ah Severus what can I do for you?"

"Please My Lord, I require an audience with you." Severus asks falling to his knees.

"Leave us." Voldemort snaps at the Death Eaters standing in the room waiting to be heard.

The Death Eaters turn and leave the room heading out to be heard from at a later time. Severus remains at his lord's feet and kisses the hem of his robes before standing.

"What is it that you want Severus?"

"I overheard a prophecy milord, Albus was meeting with a seer about a position for Divination and she prophesied about a child."

"What did they say?"

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ..."

"Interesting…there are only two families who are expecting children at the end of July…the Potters and the Longbottoms…"

The Dark Lord taps his chin in thought. Severus pales at the realization…Lily was pregnant with Potter's spawn…for a second time. He bites back a sob with the realization he has just condemned his Lily to death…the woman he had loved since they were children, his only friend.

"Milord please, it can't be the Potter's this will be their second child, you know that the second child is never as powerful as the heir."

"James doesn't claim the first one as his though does he? Not in his mind anyway. The boy looks nothing like him."

He was right, the first child, Hadrian, who goes by Harry, didn't look at all like James. He didn't even look like Lily for that matter. The boy had burning killing curse green eyes, bone white skin, and hair a chilling, inky black. He had the ability to make the room go dead silent with his sheer presence, a strange feat for a mere one year old boy.

"Master, please, not Lily…not my Lily…"

"Hush Severus, I will spare her, but the spawn and Potter will die by my hand on the night of the 31st. Leave me."

Severus turned realizing with terror that if Lily tried to defend her child that she would die…so he turned and ran to the only person he knew who could save him, he ran to Albus Dumbledore.

The night of the 31st was finally upon them, the Potters were in hiding with their sons Hadrian and Alexander, and nobody was expecting the attack of the Dark Lord, none but Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape of course.

Dumbledore had managed to keep the true prophecy hidden from Severus but would not let it slip for the Dark Lord to find. If Tom managed to hear the true prophecy then he would be truly indestructible. He knew that if Voldemort used the prophecy the way it had been told that the he would be on the losing side of the war very quickly, it was no matter though, nobody dared to question the great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

A dark figure slinks through Godric's Hollow heading towards the little house that belongs to the Potters. Inside the house James Potter naps on the couch, Lily Potter rocks their son Alex while Harry reads innocently on the floor.

The door is blown from the hinges and Lily screams. James wakes and has his wand in his hand quickly. Harry calmly sits reading his book, he was used to being forgotten in the corner or elsewhere by his family now that Alex had come along. At age one the boy already looked as though he were 4 and he had the intelligence that would make any parent proud…any parent but his own that is.

"Lily, take Alex and run?" James shouts to his wife. "I'll hold him off?"

Voldemort laughs a malicious cackle before firing curses at James. The Avada Kedavra lands squarely in Jame's chest and he falls to the floor dead. Voldemort looks to the little boy reading quietly in the floor. He seems entirely unafraid that his home is being invaded. In a few steps he is standing behind the boy, the boy makes no move for a moment but then he stands and turns around.

"Are you going to kill her?"

"Kill who?"

"My mother." The child sneers.

"If she will leave your brother then no I will not kill her."

"She won't leave Alex to die."

"Then she will die."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Do you want to die?"

"I don't want to die, but I will not serve you."

"Who do you think you are boy?"

"_Tom Marvolo Riddle, I am Lord Voldemort. I am your worst enemy and your greatest ally."_

_ "Impossible, you are a parselmouth?"_

_ "I have creature blood, James Potter was not my father, and Lily is not my mother."_

_ "Then how is it you come to live with them boy?"_

_ "My father placed me inside of Lily. My mother is a Vanteera and he is a Dracken."_

_ "Your mother is a fallen angel?"_

_ "In a way, yes she is. She isn't fallen, that is why she left me to my father who left me to Lily."_

_ "You're very powerful young one. I sense more than those two types of blood in you."_

_ "I also carry Kitiara blood as my mother was half Vanteera and half Kitiara."_

_ "Strange indeed. You shall grow to be very powerful…be wary of Albus Dumbledore…he will try to use you to kill me."_

With those final words the Dark Lord swept up the stairs leaving the little boy to his book. The nursery door is shut and Lily is inside standing over the crib. Voldemort blasts down the door and Lily screams trying to cover Alex from the flying shards.

"Step aside foolish girl."

"Not Alex, not my baby please, not my baby."

"Step aside!"

"Please, not Alex, not my baby."

Lily gasps when suddenly Harry is standing between her and the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord smirks and starts chanting in an old language before casting a spell at Harry. Harry smiles in acceptance as the curse hits him in the chest. Lily screams and runs to her son pulling him into her arms. Tom smirks before turning to the baby with muddy brown eyes and red hair. He lifts his wand at the baby but Lily fires a curse at him first. With glowing red eyes he casts and Avada Kedavera at the woman. She falls dead to the floor and the Dark Lord lifts his wand to kill the boy. Hadrian stands and jumps in front of the curse meant for his brother. He is enveloped in light before a shard of light smashes into his brother's forehead, it leaves a lightening shaped scar and the Dark Lord is hit with part of his own spell.

"I will see you soon my fellow Dark Lord. You shall return to us when I am 12. My brother will serve me and I in return shall aid you to greatness."

Voldemort smiles a sadistic and pleased smile as his body disintegrates. Hadrian picks up the wand and places it in his pocket. He jumps into the crib next to Alex and pulls the baby into his lap. His little brother gurgles happily at him. The boy would grow up to follow him faithfully…and they would return the world to proper greatness.

Hello all, this is my first attempt at writing fanfics. Your reviews, positive or negative, will be appreciated greatly. Thank you all for reading :) I wont upload based by your reviews but I will upload frequently. Enjoy all.


	2. Recieving the Letter

Hey Everyone! Here is chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy :) thank you so much for the reviews. The follows and the favorites surprised me. They made me very nervous and very happy. Yall rock :) review please and thank you, positive or negative, I will try to use any ideas you guys suggest too

** (: ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p>Two little boys sit playing in the dirt in the yard. A loud man yells inside the house for them to come in for dinner. The older boy, with dark hair and skin the color of marble, stands and holds out a hand for his brother. The smaller boy lets the bigger help him up with a smile. The older makes a gesture with his hand and leaves both of the boys in clean, wrinkle-free clothing. The large invisible snake slithers away quietly before vanishing with a pop.<p>

"Harry?"

"Yes Alex?" The older boy asks looking down.

"My birthday is tomorrow."

"I know Alex, it's mine too."

"Harry, why don't Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon like you?"

"They don't like how I can control my magic. You'll be able to control yours soon. Don't worry about it."

"Harry?"

"Yes Alex?"

"When will we go to Hogwarts?"

The younger boy, Alex, looks up at his brother with sad eyes as his digs his toe into the dirt.

"You will get your letter next year Alex. You're only nine. You have to be eleven."

"But you get to go this year."

"I'm a year older than you. I will go a year before you. Don't worry; I will keep you safe when you come."

"But when you aren't here?"

Harry's eyes grow dark and his magic crackles around him. He tenses in his posture before wrapping his arm around his younger brother. Alex cuddles against his brother's side.

"They will never touch you again. I will not let them. Even when I am not here, I'm going to protect you. You're mine Alex, they will never dare hurt you."

"Why do you call me yours?"

"I'll explain when you're older."

"Ok. Harry?"

"Yes Alex?"

"I'm hungry."

"Let's go eat."

The boys head inside and go to dinner with their muggle family who hate them. Harry was right; they wouldn't dare touch Alex again. Not after last time.

The boys sit in their room after dinner, both are wearing their pajamas and Harry is reading while Alex strokes his soft feathery wings. Harry had found that he had wings shaped like that of a Vanteera but with the texture of a Dracken's. His wings weren't usually hidden once he was alone with Alex as the younger boy loved to stroke them.

Harry's other creature abilities wouldn't come in until after his coming of age when he turned 15. Unlike the Wizards, a Vanteera and a Dracken both matured very early. Vanteera and Kitiara are immortal while a Dracken has a near immortal life-span. Harry wasn't sure about what his other abilities would be as he was the first of his kind. Sure there were many mixes between races but usually only the mixing of two races which resulted in either a mix in the baby or a siding with one parent.

At just shy of eleven Harry already looked nearly fifteen. His creature heritage was maturing him quickly which meant he would probably be immortal he wasn't quite sure yet. He'd have to figure that out along with his other abilities.

He looked up from his book and smiled at his brother. Alex blushes shyly before continuing rubbing Harry's wings. The book is placed on the bedside table, for the time being, it is forgotten.

"Alex. It's nearly midnight. We should get to bed soon."

"But Harry."

"Alright. Just until ten after."

"Great!"

The two sit in peaceful silence. The clock downstairs begins to chime. At the last chime, a tapping is heard on the window. Two eerie green eyes peer in at the two boys. Harry nudges Alex.

"Try opening the window Alex. Just wave your hand and will the window to open. But you have to put feeling and really want it to open remember?"

"I remember."

Alex breathes slowly before trying to imitate Harry. To the young boy's surprise, the window opens. A brown barn owl flies in holding two letters, the owl lands and sticks out her foot for the boys to take her letters. Harry unties them with ease and she flies away to perch in a tree outside the window.

Both of the letters are stamped with a Hogwarts seal. Harry growls lightly realizing that this means Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, was making exceptions for his brother simply because he is their supposed savior. Harry had been angry when he had to explain everything to Alex, but Alex was very mature and understanding for his age and had taken the news well.

"Harry?"

In the time Harry had been thinking, Alex had opened his letter and was staring at it. He was also pointing at the large black falcon that had flown in and perched on the edge of the bed. The falcon was the messenger of one Tom Marvolo Riddle that both boys had come to love dearly. Tom had been training Harry and Alex in Magic and teaching them all about the Magical world since they were young. Both boys knew who Tom was of course and neither seemed to mind that the man they had come to care for was the one who had tried to kill them.

Ares sat perched quietly with a package in his talons. Tom had sent the boys a gift again this year. Harry would need to enlarge it like last year. He reaches out and takes the package from the falcon before stroking the soft plumage behind his head. Alex does the same and Ares caws his goodbye before joining the owl in a tree.

"What did your letter say Alex?"

"I…I'm coming too."

"He's bending the rules for you because of who you are. Remember Alex, he will try to do anything to take you from me. Don't let him. I won't let him as long as you don't."

"Harry, what did Tom send?"

"Why don't we find out?"

Harry waves his hand and enlarges the package for them. Tom would have sent them books for school and clothes if he had any bet on it. Of course he would be right. He knew Tom better than even Nagini. Tom was one of his mates of course. It only made sense for him to know Tom.

"It's books and clothes! And food and candy!" Alex tells Harry happily.

"Yep. Come on let's get to bed. We have school soon. The letter says there will be somebody here to get us tomorrow."

"Harry?"

"Yes Alex?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Harry, when will people know that you're not really my brother?"

"When I turn 15 my creature abilities will come in, I will also gain my real father's name so then I can claim leadership of the Drackens and the Vanteera. I may be able to claim Kitiara since I am the last one left. Get some sleep, things are different in the wizarding world Alexander, this kind of relationship is much more understood there."

"Night Hadrian."

"Sweet dreams Alex."

Harry wraps his arm protectively around his brother as his wings enclose them both in a comfortable cocoon. They both quickly fall asleep dreaming about the new world they would discover together.

* * *

><p>Alrighty Everyone Here is Chapter 2. Chapter 3 should be coming up soon. I won't be skipping around as much when they actually get into Hogwarts. I never liked the idea of having to write about Harry's life with the Dursley's and I know he wasn't treated well but I hated that in the story. Somebody surely would have noticed something. I made it that they basically just ignored them and fed them but that was it. Just the basics so they werent criminal. Thank you guys for the reviews and the follows and the favorites. I was so surprised when i saw the favorites and the follows. You guys rule. I'll have a new chapter out maybe Sunday. (today is Wednesday here, just in case somebody else is on a different day.)<p> 


	3. Sinistra and the Train

"Come along Alex, Professor Sinistra is supposed to meet us in fifteen minutes."

"Harry, why don't we just apparate?"

"We aren't allowed to under the age of 17."

"But you do it."

"I can do it, but I usually shift us there."

"Why can't you shift us?"

"I don't want any more people than necessary to know about my powers."

"So you won't show your wings?"

"No Alex. If Dumbledore knows then he would use it against us."

"What if he already knows?"

"I think he may know about only one part of my heritage. If he does well then it will be alright."

"Does he know about the Kitiara?"

"No. That wouldn't be obvious until I come into that heritage at 15. I just have an extremely powerful amount of magic. The only real sign other than my tail and ears but with my other heritage those may be cancelled out. My ears are already pointed like that of a Vanteera."

"Harry, aren't you one of the last Vanteera?"

"Mother is one of only three left. I and my half-brother are the only halfbreeds but Draconis doesn't have any power other than the Vanteera allure."

"He could be mistaken for a Veela right?"

"Yes. Vanteera and Veela are very similar the only difference is the magical ability, wings, and of course the poison types."

"Are we going into the same house?"

"I don't know Alex would you like to be?"

"Yes."

"Then we will be."

"Even Griffyndor?"

"Yes even the Lions Den."

"You want to be in Slytherin don't you?"

"Yes Alex, I do."

"Then if you go, I go."

"I wouldn't dream of stopping you there."

Professor Sinistra walks their way from a little ways down the street. Harry steps before Alex and their bags protectively.

"Hadrian and Alexander Potter?"

"Yes. Professor Sinistra?"

"Yes. I assume you are Hadrian then?"

"I am. This is Alex."

"Hi." Alex says from behind Hadrian.

"So you're the boy who lived that Dumbledore is making excuses for. You don't look like much."

"Watch what you say to my brother. He may be the boy who lived but he is no Golden Boy snob. If you have a problem with him, then you may file your complaint with me."

Sinistra looked thoughfully at the boy before her. He was far too wise for his age he was going to be a problem if Albus wanted to control Alexander. She knew the real prophecy of course, as an astrologist these things usually became clear thanks to the stars.

"I didn't mean to offend you Drakeneeria"

"What did you just call me?" Harry asks. His eyes begin to fade to an eerie green with a black snake-like pupil, his wings flare behind him, and his fangs and nails elongate into deadly sharpened points.

"Oh don't worry, only I, the Centaurs, the Founder's, and of course your clans know. Albus wouldn't know. He only knows you are a Vanteera. By the way, can you change the style of your wings?"

"I prefer the shape of Vanteera and the texture of a Drake, but I can change them. Should I keep them in the Vanteera style whenever around Albus?"

"Since he knows about it he will undoubtably make some announcement about it. The entire school will know. You might as well not hide them. But you should throw him for a loop. Keep them Draconic."

"I think I will keep them in Vanteera form around him and in Draken form when it is just myself, Alex, and our dorm mates."

"You plan to be in the same house?"

"Alex will not leave my side."

"So protective and yet so young…"

"He's one of my mates. Of course."

"Does he even know what that entails?"

"I've never kept him in the dark about anything. Anyone important already knows the situation. Anyone who needs to be informed can be informed later. My name changes at fifteen anyway. If they wish to say the Potter brothers are lovers then that is their business, if they wish to say the heir to a Noble and Ancient House, and then Draken, Vanteera, and Kitiara clans is the lover of their beloved Boy-Who-Lived then that is also their problem."

"You truly don't care if you are judged?"

"Why should I, I will protect Alex and Tom both. Tom will protect Alex and I. Alex will also give himself up to protect Tom and I. We have nothing to worry about."

"It is good you feel that way. I feel sure many will not bother you, but many may be after Alex. Keep him safe."

"He will be safe. He's mine."

"Then if you are ready, let's get you to the train station."

She holds out a hand and Harry reaches out to take her hand. Alex hugs Harry tightly and Harry wraps his wings around the smaller boy before turning and pinning Alex between himself and the professor. He stretches his wings to wrap around behind her back. Sensing the boys are ready, Sinistra apparates them away to the train station.

The boys board the train in silence and find a compartment to themselves. A redheaded boy eventually finds his way in and sits with them. In time he introduces himself as Ron Weasley. Alex takes an interest in the boy and soon reveals his identity. The boy seems even more interested in Alex after that information but he seems content to ignore Harry. This is fine with Harry other than the obvious imperius on the boy. He is content to ignore this for now however and returns to his book. His peaceful silence is interrupted only by his half-brother and the trolley lady.

"Draconis."

"Hadrian."

"It is good to see you brother."

"And you as well."

"How is your Father?"

"Father is fine. Mother?"

"Mother is fine. My father is fine. How is your other mother?"

"She's fine. Who's the runt?"

"This is my mate, Alexander. He is the Potter's other son."

"I see…"

"You wish to hurt him Draconis?"

"If he is on the light side."

"He is mine Draco. In every sense of the word soon enough. You will treat him as you superior or you will be in dire trouble fledgeling."

"I get it. He's special. Only the best for you my brother. Hoping for Slytherin then?"

"Unless Alexander goes elsewhere."

"You'd follow him?"

"Yes. He would do the same for me. He is my mate Draco, but a prophecy also binds us to your Dark Lord."

"Yes, yes. I know."

"I will see you at school brother, get back to your friends."

Harry hugs Draco briefly before looking back to his compartment mates.

"You're friends with a slimy Slytherin?"

"Yes Ron, that slimy Slytherin is my half-brother. Alexander shall be joining me in Slytherin so you can cut your hate. Go report to Dumbles if you wish, but you will not cause my brother to drift from me."

Ron pales before shaking his head. He wouldn't betray his friend Alex. He didn't understand Harry, but maybe the way to his good side was Alex, and he would figure it out eventually.

The train ride continues in peace with the interruption of Hermione and Neville looking for Neville's toad. Dumbledore's Golden Trio would work but he would have Hadrian inside the group.


	4. Boats, Sorting, and Drama Lamas

"Harry?"

"Yes Alex?"

"How do we get to the castle?" Alex asked as they stepped off the train and onto the platform.

"The first years are taken by a boat the long way so that the higher years can get there and get settled before we arrive."

"Harry…I don't like water…"

"I'll keep you from falling in. The squid won't hurt you and the merfolk will stay away from me because of the Dracken."

"They are still a subservient species to the Dracken aren't they?" Draco asks softly.

"Yes Draco they are still a subservient branch because they are part Dracken."

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asks loudly.

"Ronald, Draco and I are both part creature. Draco is a half vanteera and I am a Vanteera, Kitiara, and Dracken. You are to reveal this to no one but the group of us who already know what we are." Harry answers as his eyes take on their hypnotic ability.

"I won't tell anyone. Don't worry." Ron answers Harry.

"Good. Now anyway Alex, nothing will happen to you I promise."

The group make their way towards Hagrid and the boats. The boats could hold ten people each and the group piled in. Harry, Alex, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Pansy, Greg, Vincent, and Daphne all sit in a boat together. Once they are on their way things go from peaceful to nasty.

"Why are you here Potter?" Pansy asks coldly.

"Pansy leave him alone. You don't want to mess with Hadrian."

"Shut up Draco. They're just stupid half-bloods."

"I believe that your father was beaten by a half-blood as well Parkinson. Don't mess with my brother you will not like the results."

Before anyone can even think to move Greg, on Pansy's order shoves Alex right over the edge of the boat. Alex shouts out in horror and struggles to keep his head above the water before he sinks below the surface.

"ALEX!" Ron, Hermione, and Neville all scream together as they lean over to find him.

Hagrid hearing the commotion turns and sees the problem. He yells for the students to calm down but he doesn't know what he can do himself. The squid wouldn't listen to him and the merfolk certainly wouldn't either.

Hadrian's eyes change into their Draconic state as he turns his deadly gaze on Pansy. He growls his ire as he curses.

"Hadrian do something." Draco asks frantically.

"What will you have me do Draco? Show everyone?"

"Harry he's your mate do something!"

"Fine. Then you can explain to mother and I'll explain to my father."

Without another second Harry allows his wings to flair and he jumps up and uses his wings to give him some air. In the air he shifts forms into his Dracken shape. Several gasps arise from the student in the boats as the rather large dragon dives head first into the water. After several moments the head of the dragon breaks the surface cradling a body in its jaws. He spits the boy out into the boat before turning back into his human form. Hadrian jumps into the boat and begins to perform CPR on Alex. Everyone is standing back to give the frantic boy his room as he works on his brother.

Seemingly giving up, Harry leans over the edge of the boat and sticks his head in the water. After a few more moments a merman stick his head up and takes the boy from Hadrian. The merman sucks the water out of the boy's lungs and helps to get him breathing again. Alex coughs as he is passed back to Hadrian. Hadrian nods to the merman as he sinks below the surface again. Everyone stares at the two boys sitting at the bow of the boat. Hadrian looks up at Pansy in warning before the boat settles down into a split side.

Upon arrival at the school Hagrid speeds over to the two boys before taking the students up into the school. Hadrian reassures him that Alex is fine. Alex however refuses to let go of Hadrian's hand. Draco stands next to Hadrian as Ron and the others build a makeshift backing behind the group. Hadrian leads the way inside and up to McGonagall. McGonagall is informed by Hagrid of the incident on the boat and she gives them their speech before leading them inside to be sorted.

"Alright students now when I call your name you will take your seat on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head for you to be placed in your houses."

"ABBOTT, HANNAH!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"BONES, SUSAN!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"BOOT, TERRY!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"BROWN, LAVENDER!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"BULSTRODE, MILLICENT!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

'CHANG, CHO!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"CRABBE, VINCENT!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"FINCH-FLETCHLY, JUSTIN!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"FINNIGAN, SHEAMUS!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"GOYLE, GREGORY!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"GRANGER, HERMIONE!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"LONGBOTTOM, NEVILLE!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"MALFOY, DRACONIS!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"MACMILLAN, ERNIE"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"NOTT, THEODORE!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"PARKINSON, PANSY!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"PATIL, PADMA!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"PATIL, PAVARTI!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"POTTER, ALEXANDER!"

The room seems to freeze before pandemonium erupts. Talk of the boat trip over and the boy who lived spread like wildfire. Shouts of the boy being too young also arise to their ears. Alex steps closer to Hadrian instead of walking towards the hat.

"POTTER, ALEXANDER?" McGonagall questions.

"Harry I don't want to go up there with all these people…"

"Here come now. I'll walk with you."

Hadrian tugs his brother's hand lightly into his own before walking one step ahead of him to the stool. Nobody makes a sound at the scene. Everyone is wondering who the dark boy with the wings is as Alex takes his seat. McGonagall places the hat on his head and everyone is silent as they wait.

"My, my, young mister Potter you have quite the mind in here…very impressive shields for one so young as well. You would make a fine Slytherin…but you are very brave a perfect Gryffindor. And what's this? Loyalty eh? You would do well in any house but the question is where to place you." Godric's hat says to the boy curiously.

"I want to go with my brother." Alex thinks softly to the hat.

"Ah yes that brother of yours. Not much of a brother now is he? Do you know what he truly is to you yet child? Yes yes of course you do…he has told you everything he knows...you will be good for him just as the prophecy foretold…Seems to me he should have gone first being older than you… Very well…We shall find his home first and you shall follow…" The hat says to the boy.

"I must sort the older Potter first Madam." The hat says to McGonagall.

"The older Potter first?" McGonagall seems confused before looking down at her paper. Before her eyes she sees the name Potter once more and remembers the other boy…the dark and dangerous one…

"Hadrian Potter!" She snaps looking down into the group of first years.

Her response comes not from the group but from the winged being next to the Boy-Who-Lived. What she had brushed off as a pet was in fact the older Potter. Hadrian smirks at her showing his fangs before gently caressing the hat on his brother's head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"For who?"

"Both of them. Send them both. Where the older goes, the younger will follow as states the prophecy."

Everyone stares as the boy with the wings allows his wings and fangs to vanish as he pulls the other boy to his feet. The smaller Potter whispers to the larger and as they walk the larger's wings appear behind him again. The sorting continues after a very awkward and lengthy pause.

"SMITH, ZACHARIAS!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"WEASLEY, RON!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"ZABINI, BLAISE"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The sorting finishes and everyone is still quiet as they wait for Dumbledore to speak. The old man stands and walks to the podium. The wings of the owl flap before spreading to act as if they were to hold up a book. The man rests his arms on the podium before addressing the group before of him.

"Welcome students, to another year at Hogwarts. As many of you know we have decided to allow young Mr. Potter to attend school a year in advance to be with his brother and because his skill must be trained quickly and we cannot afford to wait. After the stunning display put on by young Hadrian we all must wonder what will be in store this year. Young Hadrian holds creature blood that we have not seen in many years. He is part of an ancient and nearly extinct race called Vanteera. The Vanteera are also referred to as Fallen Angels and are peaceful unless crossed. Mr. Potter would you please come here?"

Hadrian rises from his seat and he kisses Alexander's forehead before walking to the front of the room to stand beside Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter could you please take an oath not to harm any student while you are enrolled here at Hogwarts?"

"No. I will not. I am not an animal that you need to chain up because you are afraid. If somebody hurts either myself or my brother they will pay under Vanteera law. Be warned I am not to be taken lightly. I am a dangerous person not only because of the creature blood in my veins but also because I am human just like you. I am not above being friendly but you have all been warned if you cross myself or my brother, you have myself to face. This year shall be fun."

Nobody utters a word as Hadrian doesn't bother to walk to his seat but merely glides over and settles back down among his peers. The entire hall is shocked into silence and look to Dumbledore.

"Very well then. You have all heard that Mr. Potter will not take anything towards himself or his brother lightly. As he is a lord in his own right I suggest that all of you attempt to stay on the good side of the two brothers. Enjoy the feast and then it's off to bed for a bright and early day tomorrow."


End file.
